Amazing Spider-Linc!
by TvFan2244
Summary: The day he got bit by a radioactive spider, was the day Lincoln became the wall crawling hero of Royal Woods, the day he became Spider-Man. Now he protects his city from any danger, while trying to hide his secret from his protective sisters, who grow increasingly suspicious of their brother's activities.
1. Beginning

**I've seen about two crossover stories between Loud House and Spider-Man, and I really do like the Lincoln becoming Spider-Man concept, both him and Peter have first and last names that start with the same letter, both try everything they can to do some good, and I lie the whole get up, go to school, and save the day routine. Seen that in like tons of cartoons.**

 **Don't forget to Read & Review. Enjoy!**

Prologue

* * *

The night was cool and still in Royal Woods, Michigan, not many people were out at this time of hour, save for the policeman doing the night shift, it's nights like these that makes you think, what exactly could be happening at the most quiet time of the whole entire day? Any simple minded individual would think 'nothing _of course, its night, who would he up at this hour?'_ Well, maybe the figure jumping from building to building could answer that question. High up on tip of a building, was a small heighted boy dressed in a red and blue skin suit with black web patterns, his eyes were behind blank white lenses, he took one leaped and did a back flip to one building, he had the athleticism a profession acrobatic would be green with envy of.

 _Tell me there's something better._

He ran until he stopped at the edge of one building, with a daring jump, he head dived straight down, holding up his arm, he flicked his wrist and a line of a web like substance shot out and sticked onto a wall, he swung to incredible heights and did a backflip.

"Whoo-Hoo!" he cheered excitedly.

 _Go ahead, try._

He shot another line of web and slung through the night sky. After landing on a rooftop, his full appearance was now visible; his entire being was hidden by a full skintight body suit, the center of the suit along with the arms and legs were red, while there was a secondary color scheme of blue. Throughout the suit was web-like pattern, on the center was a black spider symbol while the center of the back had a bigger red spider symbol. Finally, the red mask that concealed his entire face had white lenses for him to see through.

 _How I spend my recreational times?_

Leaping out of the roof, he dived down to the bottom, until he was nearly close to the cars, he shot a web and swung around with the acrobatic skill, agility, and stamina that would make others green with envy. The more he swings through the city, the more adrenaline courses through his veins, ever since he decided to choose this profession, it's been one big joy ride for them. But every time, he remembered that it's not all fun and games.

 _Let sum it all up with one sentence:_

 _My name is Lincoln Loud, but more importantly..._

 _I AM THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!_

"Alright Royal Woods, what do ya got for me tonight?" he asked to himself as he surveyed the city to search for any problems that would require his intervention. And just like that, he heard the sound of an alarm. Looking to where it was coming from, he jumped from the building and shot two webs and used them as a sling shot that flew him across the sky, he shot multiple web lines to get him to where the alarm was going off. The place in question was a jewelry center. Up on the roof, the top door was kicked open by two thugs; one had buzz cut brown hair, hazel eyes, a green striped shirt, and brown pants. His partner had dark hair, a leather grey jacket, and blue pants. They were the infamous criminal duo known as Flint Marko and Alexander O'Hirn. They have an extensive history of robbing places during the night, and had just stolen two bags full of jewels. They approached the edge of the roof.

"There, what'd I tell ya Alex?" he said to his partner in crime. "One getaway jump, and we'll book this place a million bucks richer." he boldly stated.

O'Hirn on the other hand, wasn't as optimistic. "Get real Flint." he scoffed. "You and I both know this ain't no million dollar haul." his expression hen darkened. "At least not until the Big Man takes his cut, anyway."

Marko scowled, annoyed not only by his partner's complaints, but also because he might be right. "Shut up and jump already." he barked.

Just when O'Hirn was just about to, he was pulled back by a web. Surprised, Marko turned around and shielded himself from the spotlight that resembled Lincoln's mask. The criminal adopted a panicked expression. "Ah no, not again." he grimaced, knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes, again!" Spidey laughed, standing next to a webbed up cocoon that contained O'hirn. "Gotta be honest with ya Marko, something other than my spider sense told me I'd be running into you two again. I mean, what? Is this like the umpteenth time I had to bring you guys you and your buddy in for robbing some place?" he said tauntingly.

Growling, Marko took out a pistol, but acting quickly, the spider themed hero webbed it away. "Hey!" he shouted in frustration. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework, or something?!"

"Okay, first of all, no playing with guns young man, you could shoot your eye out." Spidey said in a mock chiding tone, breaking the gun in half with little effort. "And second if all, it's a Saturday night Marko. That's the thing about weekends, they let you have the chance to spend your day doing your favorite activities, and mine happen to be taking down creeps like you. Gotta love the weekends, am I right or am I right Alex?" he asked the man in the cocoon, and only got a muffled response. "Couldn't have said it any better myself." he flipped over to behind Marko. "So anyways, what do you think of the new Spider signal? Too much? I mean I'm just saying, all superheroes have their own signals, thought I could try it out." Marko swung the bag around to hit the young vigilante, who dodged it with ease. Spidey then moved his fist forward, but it wasn't to punch the crook, but to grab the other bag of jewels that O'hirn dropped when he got caught by Spider-Man. "Though, now that I think about it, it doesn't exactly scream Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, does it?" he mused as he pulled the bag to hit Marko, making him fall down head first.

Groaning, he tried to get up, but Spidey started to web him up. "Argh! You little scum!"

Spidey pretended to be hurt. "Hey now mister, I'm just trying to get your opinion." he defended. "I mean as a an expert on being taken down by well, me, I really do value it." the sounds of police sirens could then be heard. "Welp, that would be my cue." he clapped his hands together. "By the way, I may have tipped off the police about you two being here, so sorry." Spidey faked a coughed to hide a few words. *Ahem* "not really sorry" *Ahem*. "Anyway, have fun at prison, and don't worry, I will visit you. But you probably wouldn't know it, 'cause you know, mask. Hides my secret identity. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Later!" he did a taunting salute as he jumped from the roof and sung across the city. Then his phone ringing, taking out out, he saw that it was his oldest sister, Lori.

He answered the call, and still kept swinging.

 _"Lincoln! Where are you?!"_

The kid hero nearly lost his balance, but still kept in control. "Um, hey Lori, what's up?"

 _"Oh I'll tell you what's up, you're not home yet! Seriously, you said you would be back home from the arcade hours ago!"_

Lincoln mentally slapped himself, he was so focused on stopping the criminals, he totally forgot about that. "Heh, sorry Lori. I...got a little sidetracked, so I'm taking the scenic route." he sheepishly explained.

 _"Still, Mom and Dad are gonna be home any minute now, so get your butt back here already! The others and I can only cover for you for so long."_

"Right, sorry. Look, I'm about 10 minute away form the house. I'll be there in time, don't worry." he assured her.

 _"Fine. Honestly, you never take this long when you stay at Clyde's house late, what could you possibly be doing?"_

Lincoln shrugged. "Eh, nothing you should worry about." he said as he put his phone back and kept on with his web slinging.

 _Yep. Feels pretty good. I mean, how could it not? I'm basically living my life-long dream that I've had ever since I read the first issue of Ace Savvy. And to think, this all started about a month ago. I guess your wondering, what happened to Lincoln Loud? How did I go from being a boy with 10 sisters to a boy who now wears a skintight red and blue suit..._

* * *

 _...You wanna know happened to me? You really sure wanna know? The story of my how I got this way isn't exactly told from the faint of heart, if somebody were to say to you that I was just your average everyday kid from Royal Woods, Michigan, not in a care in the world, then that somebody lied. Well at least not completely I mean, I guess that's how it was before, my life wasn't really that much extraordinary save for a few instances. For one short time, I was just a normal kid like anyone else in the city. I went to school, had family and friends, spent all day reading comics or playing video games, the usual stuff, a part of me always thought hat it would never change_ _but all it took was just one trip to change my life forever, and it all began that day..._

 _One month ago..._

A field trip would always incite excitement in Lincoln Loud's 5th grade class, they would go to exciting places like the zoo, the planetarium, maybe even to go see a play or two, for today Mrs. Johnson was taking the class to a science lab owned and run by Tetherby Corp. Sure, it's no Dairyland, or the comic book store, but it was certainly my interesting, Lincoln was lined up with the rest of his class in front of a school bus. He was standing in line with his best friend Clyde McBride, and his kinda-girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago. They along with the rest of their class were anxious to get on the bus and go.

"You guys excited for this field trip?" Lincoln asked his friends, it we surely my that all three of them got to go on the same trip. Spending time with his best pal and his best girl was always great for him, especially if he gets time away from school.

Clyde nodded vigorously. "Oh I sure am Lincoln! It took a while to convince my dads to let me go since labs like those have tons of dangerous chemicals, but as I long as I wear this suit I'm good to go." he motioned to the Hazmat suit he was wearing.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "Geez McBride, not even my folks are that overprotective. Except for maybe Bobby."

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, it took a while to convince my mom and dad to let me go too, especially my sisters, well my big sisters I mean, and Lisa too."

"Lisa?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "Your little brainiac sister? Why would she not want you to go?"

"Well, she worked there a few months ago during one summer." Lincoln explained. "Then, she decided to quit, said that Tetherby just wants to use science make some more money and I guess that didn't agree with her."

"Didn't you win that free limo ride and met the guy's dad?" Clyde asked.

His best friend nodded. "Yeah, but, that guy was a huge jerk. Still cool that he owns a cool lab."

Ronnie Anne shrugged. "Meh, not really into that sort of thing. I only signed up for this trip to get a day off from school. Still, not so sure that we'll see anything cool. It's just some place for nerds. "

"I don't know about that." Lincoln contradicted. "If a smart girl like Lisa worked there, then who knows what we could see?"

Then, their teacher, Mrs. Agnes Johnson called out. "Alright class, climb aboard!" she instructed. "Make sure to stick together when we get there!"

Little did any of them know, Lincoln's life would be changed forever...

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. Also let me explain some things:**

 **Now, al Spidey fans know about how Peter has a tendency to attract multiple girls. Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, Black Cat, the list goes on. Well, I will have Lincoln become the crush of the 4 girls he met in Dance Dance Resolution. You know, Tabby, Haiku, Polly Pain, and Giggles. Might throw in Christina and Margo. Margo is a member of Lynn's baseball team. Which minds me, how would you all think Lincoln's sisters will feel about and react to Lincoln moonlighting as a superhero/vigilante?**

 **Leave your answers in your reviews.**


	2. The Bite

Chapter 1: The Bite

 **Official chapter 1 of the Amazing Spider-Linc! Now, let me explain one other thing. Most of you are familiar with Miles Morales, the Ultimate comics character that became the second person to take on the Spider-Man mantle, so then you must know about how he has 2 powers that Peter doesn't have. First, there's the venom shock blast that he uses to stun an adversary and the ability to camouflage himself and his clothes to his surroundings. I'm planning on having Lincoln get those powers as well, thought it would be more cooler. I'm gonna use elements from both Peter and Miles. Like Lincoln trying to juggle his normal life and his superhero life, along with learning the famous Great Power, Great Responsibility words from his grandfather, Albert. But just so you know, Albert will not die.**

 **And finally, how do you guys think of the idea of making Carol Pingrey Black Cat?**

 **Enjoy! Don't Forget to leave your reviews.**

* * *

Tetherby Corporation.

One of the most successful and influential business foundations in the country, the company has made various contributions to economics, science, technology, philanthropy, and other advancements. Run by Anthony Tetherby, his family company has gained much accolades and appreciation for many other big wigs in the US. Of course, like all successful companies, they have most definitely faced their fair share of dissatisfied customers and critiques, but they never let that get in the way of their progress, in their family, no one stops them rom getting what they want. However, unknown to the rest of the world, there have been some shady dealings in the past, but there was never enough evidence to incriminate them so there were allowed to do as they please, without fear of any consequence.

Right now, Anthony was in the middle of an important phone call. The CEO of Tetherby was a well built adult male in his early 30s, he was wearing a dark grey business suit, brown hair and a moustache. He had the imposing figure of a stern and threatening individual. "So tell me Wilson, has Mr. Burley decided to invest in my offer." he waited ad smiled upon hearing the response. "Excellent. Glad that there weren't any objections to the deal. What's that? Some of the workers had a few reservations, you say?" he mused, taking out a chess piece that was a Pawn. "Well, do what you do best. Persuade them." he crushed the piece to small fragments.

Before he could continue with his conversation, his secretary called in. _"Mr. Tetherby. Dr. Connors is requesting to see you, sir."  
_

The CEO sighed irritably, this has been the fifth time this week that one of his chief scientists had come forward with a certain complaint that he's been trying to talk to his superior about. "Send him in, Gladys."

Getting up from his chair, he saw Dr. Curt Connors enter. A man in his 40s, Lemming was tall, a bit lanky, and had a head of short blonde hair. He wore a typical lab coat for all scientists that covered a yellow shirt and black tie, blue pants, and black shores. One thing to take note of was the fully roboticarm in that took the place of his right one. From the looks of his expression, he was clearly angry. "Mr. Tetherby, we need to talk." he said.

Sighing, Anthony got up from his chair and approached the scientist. "Curt, what troubles you, my friend?"

"I hear that the field trip to one of our science labs is still gonna happen." Dr. Connors said with a stern glare.

Thetherby merely chuckled. "Is that all? Honestly Connors, I don't see any reason why can't we show young, fresh minds the advancements made here that they may choose to participate in the near future?" he reasoned with a charming smile.

"Anthony, I keep telling you, time and time again, that there are still many safety hazards in the labs. We still haven't cleared out most of the chemicals there, or the spiders. We must postpone the trip." Dr. Connors urged him

"Postpone it? Curt, I understand that you don't want any of the children hurt, but I assure you, the necessary precautions have been placed, and you don't have to worry about a single thing." the arrogant CEO tried to assure the scientist. I mean it is just a simple school field trip, what could possibly happen?"

Even though his boss tried to dissuade his worries, Curt Connors's still had reservations about this. The last thing he wanted was any innocent people to get hurt in that lab, considering the fact that he himself ran experiments there means that if anyone was to point a finger, it would be at him and his boss, but knowing Tetherby, the businessman would probably try to pin it all on him. That was one of the things Curt disliked about working in Tetherby Corp., most of the people there tend to disregard any human life, crossing it off as an unfortunate accident. But he also knew that if he continues to question him, Tetherby would have him fired, and would steal all his research. "Fine." he relented. "But just so you know, if anything does happen, I hope you'll at least have the decency to accept responsibility." the scientist spat as he left, leaving the CEO alone.

Sighing, he went back to his desk. "That guy should learn to let things go." then his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered the call. "Hello? Ah, good to hear from you my friend. Were the weapons I supplied satisfactory enough for you? Well, that's good to hear. You know, I'm certain that you and your organization will go along quite well with no problems whatsoever. Pleasure doing business with you...Big Man."

* * *

The drive to the lab took quite a while, but soon Lincoln and his classmates arrived, when they all exited from the bus, Mrs. Johnson had everyone form a group. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde stayed together in a group that consisted of Tabby, Haiku, Zach, Polly Pain, Giggles, Boy Jordan, and Miguel, they followed a scientist that showed them and the other groups the laboratory area. "Alright children, if you all would follow me, allow me to show you a piece of the future. Now, this lab was first established about 5 years ago by Tetherby Corporation. This is but one of many labs where we push forward the boundaries of genetic science, we try to improve the issues of health, technology, and other areas. Any questions?"

Lincoln raised his hand. "How exactly do you do the stuff around here?"

"Ah, an excellent and inquisitive question young man. You see, since using humans for our experiments raises some...legal issues, which our boss hopes to avoid, we figure it would be best to use common animals. We gathered DNA from Rhinos, Scorpions, Lizards, you name it. Now, here is something you might find interesting." he gestured the groups to follow him to a box where various spiders where kept in boxes, each separated into different rows. "For the past few months, we've been trying to unlick the secrets behind the Spider genome. So far, about 32 spiders have been kept here, so-"

"Um mister, there are 31 spiders." Girl Jordan pointed out.

"What?" he said in surprise. Looking into the rows, he saw that there was indeed one that was missing from all the rest. "Hmm, that's odd." he noted.

"This won't be a problem, will it?" Mrs. Johnson asked in concern.

He simply waved it off dismissively. "Ah, I'm sure it got washed away or crawled to some other place. Now, let us continue."

As Lincoln continued to look around the lab, he was surprised by a sudden presence. "Tragic, isn't it?"

The white haired child jumped in surprise, looking to his left, he saw that it was Haiku. "What is?"

He saw as the gothic poet pointed to the spiders. "Those poor little arachnids. It is nothing but cruel to lock them away in such a manner, a manner that prevents them from performing the beautiful act of sucking the blood from their captured prey."

"Uh...yeah, I guess it's wrong." Lincoln half-agreed, not really knowing to how to respond to that creepy analogy. "Anyway, how are you liking the trip so far, Haiku?"

She shrugged, not showing that much emotion. "It's okay. Though I would have preferred the cemetery, I find that it brings a more mystery atmosphere."

Lincoln shook his head, he would be freaked out by this kind of talk if he didn't already hear about it 24/7 at his house. "Man, no wonder you and Lucy get along so well. You both love all things that are otherwise scary to other people, not that it's bad thing. It's actually kind of cool."

Haiku blinked and looked away, to hide a part of her face that seemed to actually go red. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"Yo Linc!" Polly rolled over and yanked his arm to her side. "Did you see those stair rails on the way in? I have got to shred on them!" she yelled excitedly.

"I'm not so sure you're supposed to do that Polly." Lincoln cautiously advised. "You could get into some deep trouble."

The roller derby skater didn't heed his warnings. "Pfft. Come on bro, it'll be fun." she promised before her expression turned mischievous. "You know you could join in if you want. I've got some extra skates and a helmet."

"Will you lay off the guy, Polly?" Tabby said, walking over to them. "I think the last thing on his mind is getting detention. By the way mate, I've got a new song you just have to listen to." she handed him her phone and headsets to listen to her pre-played song. Lincoln put them in and listened, he started to bob his head as he heard the lyrics.

"Wow, sounds great Tabby. You sure know your music." he smiled at her, making the little rocker scratch her head bashfully as he returned her phone and headsets to her.

"Heh, thanks." she chuckled.

Before more could be said, water suddenly sprayed on Lincoln. "Hi Lincoln, wet's up?" Giggles laughed.

Lincoln lightly laughed as he wiped off the water. "Good one Giggles." both shared an amused snicker.

The only one not amused was Ronnie Anne, she sent a narrowed look at each of the girls. Recently, they've been rather friendly to Lincoln, too friendly for her liking. She knew that after the whole Sadies' Hawkins Dance thing, that each of Lincoln's dates had no ill feelings to the boy, it's just that she thought they started to get an interest in Lincoln's friends, but from what she's heard that didn't seem to work out, so now they've been spending some time with Lincoln. And she can't but feel a little jealous.

"Hey, let me borrow him for a sec." she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the rest of the girls. Once they were out of earshot from the girls, she turned to him with a stern glare. "What was that all about Lincoln?"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln questioned with a confused eyebrow raised.

"You were all buddy-buddy with those girls." she pointed out.

"We were just talking Ronnie Anne, I mean it's no big deal. We're just friends." he assured her, until his eyes lit up in realization. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

"W-What? No!" she denied, crossing her arms.

"Then why are you so defensive?" he smirked.

The skater girl couldn't ome up with an excuse so she did the best thing she could do, she punched him in the arm and stormed off. All Lincoln could do was rub his arm to ease the slight pain, but nonetheless chuckled. "Yep, she's jealous." he chuckled. Before now, he didn't think that was even possible. As Lincoln stayed at the spot he was at, he didn't notice that up above I'm, was a tiny little spider crawling on the ceiling. It was none other than the missing spider, it had escaped from it's cage and was silently observing from the top, it had mostly stayed on the ceiling, not making a single move, not until it's multiple eyes saw Lincoln. Going with its base animal instincts, it shit a web to the ceiling and sound a line as it descended down to Lincoln's level. It stealthily crawled on he boy's shoulder and carefully went to his hand, seeing the human flesh and knowing that Lincoln hadn't noticed it, it bit down on Lincoln's hand hard.

"AH!" Lincoln winced painfully, waving his hand, causing the spider to fly off his hand. The white haired child gazed at the bite mark on his hand, slowly he began to feel funny. His sight became more blurred, and his footing began to falter a little. Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Lincoln started to feel hot, almost like his entire body was on fire, his left hand started to twitch and he couldn't think straight.

"Lincoln? Lincoln!"

"What?" Lincoln finally snapped out of it and saw Clyde waving his hand in front of him. "Clyde? What is it?"

His best friend looked at him in concern. "You alright? You looked kinda out of it."

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine, just got woozy for a second." Lincoln reasoned.

"Well come on, Mrs. Johnson is telling us to leave." he pointed to the rest of the class who were exiting the building.

"Right, right." Lincoln nodded. Though still a little out of it, he followed the class to the buses where they started the way back to their homes.

* * *

After getting off of the bus, Lincoln started his walk to his house, though it was hard to walk at a straight path due to the lingering dizziness he still had from that spider bite. He saw his house up ahead and walked up to the door, thankfully it didn't break thus time and he was able to open it, inside his house was Luna, Leni, and Lisa were waiting.

"Hey Lincoln, how was the trip?" Leni asked.

"It was-It was fun." he answered, a little dazed.

Luna noticed this. "You doing okay there bro?" she asked, her brother looked a little pale kind of like Lucy, and his eyes were drowsy, looking as if he were about to faint.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Luna Loud may be overly committed to being a rock star, but she was a sister first, and her instincts kicked in. "I don't know, you look like Lori after she pulls an all nighter." she placed her hand on his forehead. "Oof, and you're starting to get a little hot. You comin' down with a fever?"

Her little brother lightly moved her hand away. "I'm fine, it's nothing serious for you guys to worry about." he tried to assure them.

Lisa then spotted something that actually made her look on in concern. "Hold on a second." she took his hand and they could see the mark left by the spider.

"Oh my gosh!" Leni gasped in shock, and gently took her baby brother's hand. "Linky, what happened?!"

Before Lincoln could form a response, the other Loud sisters came in. "Hey guys, is Lincoln back ye-" Lori cut herself short as soon as she saw the bite mark. Gasping, she and the others crowded around Lincoln. "Oh my gosh! Little bro, you literally have a bite mark on you!" she urgently said. She and the other sisters voiced their shared concern.

"What happened?!" Lola asked.

"You want some water?" Lynn offered.

"It doesn't hurt, does it? Lana asked.

"Here, let Lily kiss it better." Luan held up the infant who made kissing noises, wanting to help her big brother.

Lincoln appreciated that all of his sisters were making a huge fuss over the bite mark, but he really needed some space. "Guys, guys, I'm fine, honest. I just got bitten by a bug." he tried to cover up.

"That doesn't look like an normal bug bite." Lucy said, inspecting the bite further. "In fact judging from the red color of it and given my personal history, it seems to resemble a spider bite."

"AAAHHHH!" Leni shrieked in terror. "Quick, someone draw Lincoln a bath! I mean, I don't how the drawing of a bathtub will fix this, but we gotta do something!"

"You guys are overreacting, I'm fine." Lincoln insisted on calming his siblings' worry, but they still fret over him.

"Sorry elder brother, but I'm going to have to concur with Lucy." Lisa spoke up. "As we all know, you took a school field trip to one of the labs owned by Tetherby Corps." she spat the name of the company. "And given my past employment with them no so long ago, I recall experimentation on the arachnid species. Tell us Lincoln, did one of those spiders happen to bite you?" she inquired.

"For the last time, it's nothing you guys should worry abou-" he stopped as soon as his vison started to get blurry again.

"Lincoln?" Luna questioned, gripping his shoulders. "Bro, ya with us?"

In his eyes, there were multiple Lunas talking and before anyone could react, Lincoln fainted on the floor with a loud thud, causing the sisters to panic.

"Lincoln!" they all exclaimed with worry, hovering over his unconscious form.

The white haired boy's eyes rolled back and then all he saw was darkness.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	3. Oddities

**Here you go true believers, chapter 3 of Spider-Linc, now we get to see the side-effects of that spider bite.**

 **Also, did any of view notice the Spider-man Villain references last chapter? In the part where they were at the lab?"**

* * *

He felt numb. All feeling in his body was cut off, he noticed that all he could see was darkness and he also felt a slight pain form his hand, he remembered getting home from his school field trip the other day, he recalled getting bitten by one of the spiders there that had escaped from its prison. The pain and stiffness he felt then was excruciating, it was both painful and at the same time life changing in a way. Everything else after that, was all a complete blur, he had no idea where he was, or what was happening. All that he did know was that the initial pain he felt started to waver and he didn't feel any of it anymore. Slowly, his eyes began to open and he begun to collect his surroundings, he was inside Lisa's room, he was laying in some kind of medical bed and had bandage on his right hand, he saw a screen that had an image of his body. "What?" Lincoln questioned, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Poo-Poo!" a young voice squealed. He turned and saw his baby sister Lily in her crib, she had just saw him wake up and squealed happily, she reached her hands out to him.

"Lily?" he groggily got up from the bed and moved to pick her up, the infant Loud smothered Lincoln's face with kisses much to his amusement. "Woah easy, I'm happy to see you too." he chuckled.

By that time, Lisa had just walked in with a clipboard. "Okay, time to see if there's been any-" she stopped herself as soon as she saw her older brother. "L-Lincoln?!" se sputtered in shock, not expecting this development.

"Lisa?" the white haired boy questioned. Before he knew it, the young prodigy hugged him around his waist tightly.

"Oh thank Newton." she sighed in relief. "We were all worried."

"Worried? Why?"

His 4 year old sister stared at him confusedly. "Don't you remember? You lost your consciousness and fainted right on the spot. Just a minute please." Lisa poked her head out the door. "Everyone! Lincoln's awake!" she called out to downstairs.

Lincoln heard a rumbling sound start to make its way upstairs and in only a short amount of time, all of his other sisters went inside the room and gasped as they saw their newly awoken brother.

"Lincoln!" they all hugged him from all sides, relieved to see him okay.

"Oh bro, you scared us for a minute there buddy." Luna caressed his face.

"We were so worried Linky!" Leni nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

Lori scanned him over with motherly worry sketched across her face. "Do you feel like fainting again? Should we get you to a doctor?" she askd with so many questions.

"Guys, wait a minute." Lincoln said, struggling to break free from their combined grip. "What happened?" he asked. "Why am I in Lisa's room?"

"Linc, don't you remember?" Lynn told him. "You completely fainted right in front of us."

Her younger brother blinked. "I-I did?"

"I just told you." Lisa deadpanned.

"You were out for about a few hours." Luan told him.

"Yeah, it was when we saw that icky spider bite on your hand." Lola added, rubbing it with tender care.

Lana nodded. "You were all sweaty and pale like Lucy." she turned to the goth. "No offence."

"None taken." Lucy replied before turning to Lincoln. "Tell me big brother, were you really bitten by a spider?"

Lincoln thought back to the field trip earlier this morning and remembered what happened, the bite, the numb feeling, and he slight pain he felt for a while. It was all coming back to him. "Yeah, I was." he finally answered. "It was when I was at the field trip. It crawled on my hand nd I guess I didn't notice it." he rubbed his head. "I think I'm alright."

Then, the sound of the front door opening was heard.

"LINCOLN!"

The white haired boy recognized the overly concerned voice of his mother, Rita Loud. "Mom, dad, we're in Lisa's room!" Lori called out. The two patriarchs of the Loud family went into the room and the mother instantly scooped up her only son.

"Oh, my baby boy!" she cried in relief then smothered him with kisses. "Thank goodness!"

Lincoln looked to his dad for some answers.

"Lori called and told us about what happened at the field trip and when you fainted." his father explained. "Your mother could barely control herself during the ride home." he ruffled his son's hair. "Glad you're okay kiddo."

"Okay?!" Rita repeated incredulously. "How an you say that Lynn?! Lincoln got bit by a spider!" she sets her son down and looked at his hand seeing the bite. "Oh god, does it hurt honey?! Should we take you to a hospital?!"

"Mom, mom, take it easy." Lincoln eased his mother's worries. "Look it did hurt before, but now I'm starting to feel a little bit better."

"You sure son?" his dad asked, wanting to make sure. "I mean, we can go to a hospital, have you checked out."

His 4-year-old prodigy daughter interjected. "Actually father, that may not be necessary." the bespectacled Loud said. "After fainting, I instructed th others to place Lincoln in my room so I could overlook his condition." she began to explain. "At first, his entire body seemed to have suffered quite a bit from the bite, but judging from these readings" she read a paper, detailing Lincoln's health state. "It would seem that he has fully healed, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong from what I can tell."

"So, he'll be okay?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Presently, I have to say yes." Lisa answered, causing much needed relief from the family. "With all that taken care of, I suggest we all proceed to our slumber, it is already late."

Lynn Sr. nodded. "Right. Okay gang, come on, let's get to sleep." he told everyone who obeyed an went to their separate rooms, except for Luna who stayed behind.

"Sure you're alright bro?" she asked.

"It's alright Luna, I feel perfectly fine." he reassured her. His older rock star sister gave him one last hug before they both went to their rooms, leaving Lisa and Lily alone.

After putting Lily to bed, the young prodigy girl went back to her studies before she too would go to sleep, there was just one more thing she just had to look at. She didn't say anything before, because she didn't want the others to worry more, so kept it quiet until after they had all gone, it was something her scientific instruments detected something in Lincoln while he was unconscious, a form of anomaly on his DNA, it almost looked as if it had been tampered with and changed just a little slightly. Other than that, everything seems to be the same before, so she wasn't sure if it was a glitch or the real thing.

"Hmm. This needs further study." Lisa declared. "Might as well start tomorrow." she aid as she went on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Damn you Tetherby!" Dr. Curt Connors slammed his fists to his lab desk in anger. A few hours ago, he was reviewing the lab in Royal Woods, and it was then that he made a startling discovery. One of the genetically altered spiders that was kept in captivity had somehow gotten loose and was nowhere in sight, with all he tests that were done on it, there's no telling what the effect of its bite could entail. He warned Tetherby that allowing children into one of their hihly experimental laboratories was a risky move.

"Curt? Is something wrong?"

The sound of an all too familiar female voice broke him out of his frustration. He looked to the entrance of his personal laboratory to see his loving wife, Martha enter with a concerned frown. "I heard a lot of commotion from here. You're not staying up late on another one of your experiments, are you? You know Billy will wake up and see what you're up to?"

Rubbing his temples, Curt addressed his wife. "No Martha, it's nothing like that." he reassured her. "Rather, I am just very frustrated with my employer at the moment."

That was all the answer Martha needed as she let out a groan and rubbed her own temples. "Don't tell me, Tetherby did something irresponsible again?" she guessed, of course at this point, it was a rhetorical question.

"Once again, you have come to an accurate conclusion, my dear?" he replied with a heavy sigh.

Martha shook her head, as she moved in closer to be embraced by her husband. "Honestly Curt, I don't know why you still work for that conceited, arrogant jerk. Guys like him only care about getting more money for their companies."

"Believe me Martha, you're in good company." Curt answered. "These last few years of working for him can be summed up as absolutely frustrating. He has no sense of security for his employees and for any potential accidents during a public presentation." he ranted, but then reminded her of something. "But of course, he's also the only one who will fund my research." he reminded her. "He can be a pain almost every day, but he does have enough money for me to work."

"You think it's too late to transfer to Stark Industries?" Martha asked.

"With all the work that's been done, I'm afraid so." her husband sighed. "If only Bruce was here, he always had a bright idea to help me. Ever since college."

"That's true." Martha nodded in agreement. "What is Bruce doing nowadays?"

"Last I heard, he was working on some military project with Betty. Gamma related, if I recall." Curt mused. "But back to the main topic, I just don't know how much longer I can deal with the likes of Tetherby. I might as well give him my other arm." he miserably looked over to his prosthetic one in sadness.

"Curt Connors, you stop right there." Martha sternly looked at the scientist in the eye. "The work you do may have to involve working for that man, but it helps provide not just for us but for our son too. Now come back to bed, you have work tomorrow." she guided her husband out of his lab and they went to their bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As morning rose across Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud was sleeping quietly inside his room. He was quite comfortable to say the least, whatever pain he felt when the spider bit him was completely gone as if it were never there so there wasn't any discomfort as he was slumbering. Once the alarm clock went off, he suddenly slammed sown hard on the clock and it broke apart on impact in an impressive how of strength, making him wake up with a surprised shout.

"Ah!" he exclaimed once he heard the noise. "What just happened?" he looked to his clock and saw it destroyed. He stared at it for a few seconds. "Man, dad sure bought a cheap clock." he shook his head, not knowing that it was much more than that. He got up from the bed and changed out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes, getting out of his room, the white haired boy walked through the hallway of the first floor. He was behind Lori and they both waited for the person in the bathroom to get out.

"Morning Lori." he greeted to his older sister who was on the phone.

"Hey Lincoln." the eldest sibling waved without even looking but did a double take. "Lincoln? What are you doing up?" she asked.

Her younger brother raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm gonna brush my teeth and get ready for school?" he answered, thinking that it was obvious.

"B-But you were bitten by a spider." Lori pointed out. "Shouldn't you maybe take a sick day?"

Lincoln sighed, while he appreciated that his sisters can be protective of him, it can be annoying when they smother him too much. "I told you and everyone else already, I'm fine. That spider bite was just fleeting, it only hurt for just a little while."

The door opened and their comedy sister, Luan, came out. "All yours Lori." she then noticed her brother. "Lincoln? Why aren't you in bed? That spider bite might weave some trouble you know." she jokingly winked. "Get it?" her siblings groaned but she laughed nonetheless. "Ha ha! But seriously though, you should stay home little brother." she spoke honestly and seriously this time.

Lincoln could only shake his head in exasperation.

After finishing brushing his teeth, he made his way down to the dinner table and proceeded to eat breakfast, and once again he was doted on by his family, this time it was Leni and Luna.

"Linky, what if that spider come back and bites you again? Then, it might bite all of us." the fashionable teenager shivered at the thought.

"There's no way that could happen, Leni." Lincoln told her as he ate. "And you guys can stop worrying already." he told them. "I'm perfectly f-." a sudden sensation went through Lincoln's system as if some hair on the back of his head stood up and suddenly, he felt the urge to duck down under the table, which was a good instinct since had he not done so, he would have made contact with the incoming soccer ball that now only hits the wall.

Both him and his older sisters turned to the culprit which predictably, was Lynn who looked sheepish. "Um, oops?" she smiled nervously.

Her older sisters and younger brother looked at her with annoyed glares. "Lynn, you know about dad's rule about no kicking any balls in the kitchen. Didn't that incident with the hot sauce teach you anything?" Lincoln reminded her.

"Oh chill out Linc, that was like a long time ago." Lynn dismissed her brother's worries.

"I thought that was just last week?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

"That's because it was." Luna told her. "You're lucky Lincoln didn't get hit. Good dodge by the way, bro."

Her white haired brother got up and blinked. "Yeah...thanks..."

It wasn't actually luck that prevented Lincoln from being welted by the ball. In truth, he wasn't even aware that something was coming straight at him until he felt the sensation, almost as if something inside him told him that going under the table was the best course of action. Normally, he doesn't have such good instincts, him along with most of his family could never predict when Lynn would throw or kick one of her sports balls, especially him. Shrugging it off, Lincoln went out of the kitchen and into the living room, his backpack was on the couch and he picked it up. As he opened the door, the same sensation from before came back and he jumped out of the door before he could get wet by another one of Luan's buckets of water.

"Dang it." he heard Luan from inside. "I'll get the drop on you yet, Lincoln. Double dang it, I used an old pun. Gotta be more original."

Lincoln was once again surprised by another feat of good reflexes. He warily walked away from his house and went onward to his school.

As he walked, he didn't know that Lisa was observing him secretly. She didn't perceive Lincoln's quick reflexes as just random, in fact, by all counts he should have been hit by the ball and got wet by the water. In the kitchen, as soon as Lynn kicked the ball, Lincoln got the sudden impression that he should move and just as he touched the doorknob he jumped out immediately. Tapping her chin in thought, she walked up to her brother's room and peeped inside to see the broken remains of his alarm clock.

"Interesting." she mused.

"Lisa!" she heard her mother call. "It's time for school!"

"On my way mother." the prodigy replied, and was inwardly thinking of what this could entail.


	4. New Powers

**Excelsior! Chapter 3 of the amazing Spider-Man. Now we get to see Lincoln discover his new abilities while in school and that will just be the beginning of his journey to becoming the hero Royal Woods needs. So who else is excited about the upcoming Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon, Spider-Man PS4 video game, and Spider-Man: Homecoming? Because as a fan of the wall crawler myself, I cannot wait for all these stuff to premier, one thing I will mention is that Lincoln will try out a prototype suit before making the final version of the iconic Spider-Man suit.**

 **One last thing, Lincoln will team up with various Marvel characters. (Moon Knight, Captain Marvel, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Wolverine, She-Hulk, etc.)**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Lincoln walked to school, his mind was deep in thought. He couldn't quite figure it out, but there was something about himself that seemed to be a little different, he felt the same, but after getting bitten by that spider, he noticed that not everything was just quite the same as it was before the field trip to the laboratory. Looking at his hand, he wondered of the spider did affect him somewhere but because he recovered so quickly, perhaps it was just a fleeting moment to him. Once school came into view, he decided to put these thoughts to rest as he walked in and headed to his classroom, since the bell hadn't rung yet, only a few people were present at class; everyone else had yet to arrive.

"Hey Linc, over here." he turned and saw his unofficial girlfriend, Ronnie Anne and his best friend Clyde sitting near his desk, he went over and sat down next to them. "So what happened? McBride and I kept calling you last knight but you didn't pick up." his former bully said.

"Did something happen?" Clyde asked.

"Um, well..." Lincoln thought about it and decided that maybe it would be best if he doesn't tell his friends about the whole incident, he wouldn't want any of them to worry. It took a while, but he was able to come up with a cover story. "...I got hit by one of Lynn's balls." he answered. "You know how she gets with her sports practices and all that." he shrugged.

Ronnie Anne raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So what, you were knocked out? A hit by a ball doesn't really knock you out for that long." she pointed out.

"Then again, it is Lynn." Clyde reminded her.

Lincoln nodded in agreement. "Yeah, exactly. Seriously, you would not believe how hard she kicks. One time, her soccer ball flew all the way over to the other side of town."

Soon, their teacher, Ms. Johnson came in, followed by the rest of her students as the bell rang. "Alright class, settle down and pay attention." she addressed them. "Today, we will be discussing the factors of evolution." Once Ms. Johnson began her lesson, Lincoln tried to focus but found himself ro be drawn to something else. He heard something being a spit, he looked to his left and somehow could tell that someone was throwing spitballs at someone which was far away. His eyes lit up as he suddenly reached down and grabbed his pencil before it could fall on the floor before he even noticed that it was. Something wasn't right, when he tried to place it on the desk, it stayed in his hand, he pulled the pencil but it felt like the tool was glued tightly to his appendage, it took a while but he was able to get it off. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at his fingertips closely and could have sworn that he saw something sharp sticking out.

* * *

Once class was over, now was the time for Lincoln's least favorite class; Gym. He wasn't as sporty or athletically gifted as Lynn or Ronnie Anne, so it was a given that things such as exercising and any sports would be hard for him to, except for today at least. He didn't know why, but Lincoln felt more alive this time around, he did push ups more than he was used to, didn't strain himself when he completed sit ups, heck he barely broke a sweat when he had to climb a rope.

"Lincoln, what's up with you today?" his friend, Rusty Spokes asked, standing alongside, Liam, and Zach.

"I don't know." Lincoln replied. "I just feel so energized, but if it means getting a less stressful gym period, I'm not complaining." he said before Coach Pacowski blew his whistle.

"Alright, lien up everyone!" he barked and they promptly did so. "Okay, now that you're all done warming up, it's time to put your skills to the test. Pick your teams because we are gonna play some dodgeball!" he declared making most of the students groan in despair and frustration. "Ah pipe down you ingrates, we you all know this was coming so pick your teams and get ready for some pelts of shame."

Soon, they were all standing together in separate teams, Lincoln was standing with his friends while Ronnie Anne was on the opposing team. She sent him a mischievous look that made him gulp. "Hey Lincoln!" his back was slammed by Polly Pain. "Looks like we're on the same team, ready to dominate?!" she asked enthusiastically. Lincoln looked back to Ronnie Anne who lowered her eyed and looked away. Their gym coach blew his whistle and it was thus, that many poor children were hit by the oncoming onslaught of fast red orbs that struck their faces. Lincoln saw as most of his friends were struck out of the game, luckily some of the members on his team, mainly Polly, were able to knock out kids from the enemy. Then he felt another tingling sensation, he caught one ball that was aimed at him, he blinked twice as he didn't even notice it, like before; he looked to the other team and with a lot of force, threw the ball which bounced from kid to kid until only a handful of them were left standing.

Lincoln looked at his hand in shock. "Woah." he didn't even put that much effort into the throw.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Polly gave a thumbs up. Unfortunately, this proved to be the perfect distraction for her to be instantly hit by another ball, which was from Ronnie Anne. Now it was down to just him, her and a few tough looking kids who were anxious to put the white haired boy put of his misery, four balls were thrown and almost on impulse. he dodged each of them. More balls were coming in and Lincoln was able to catch two of them and using them to deflect some more, while taking out two more of them. It all came down to him and Ronnie Anne, the skateboard loving tomboy threw her final ball, but what happened next shocked her.

Lincoln instinctively bent backwards in slow motion and caught the ball right in his hands.

Coach Pacowski blew the whistle, stopping the game. "Um...game, set and match!" he snapped out of his shocked gaze, not expecting that outcome. "Everyone, go ahead and change."

Lincoln lingered a bit, as he was a bit astounded himself.

* * *

When gym class was over, Lincoln and Clyde made their way to the cafeteria for some lunch. The only son of the Louds was being praised by his best friend for his earlier performance. "You were amazing back there Lincoln you even beat Ronnie Anne! No one's ever been able to beat her in dodgeball, ever!"

Speaking of the Santiago girl, she walked up to them and sat next to her unofficial boyfriend. "He just got lucky." she shrugged. "I mean, since when are you ever good at sports Lame-O?" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"I guess I learned from Lynn sometimes coaching me to exercise everyday." Lincoln shrugged. However, that wasn't exactly true, his physical prowess has greatly improved compared to how he regularly performs when it came to sports so he was just as confused as to how he was able to have such great reflexes not to mention having a good throwing hand.

Behind him, Haiku was walking with a tray full of food and a drink, but tripped over a puddle of orange juice that Lincoln sensed and quickly turned around, he caught her before she could fall and was easily able to catch her tray along with her lunch that were falling. After a moment of silence, the goth spoke up. "Lincoln, you saved me and my lunch. I am so thankful." she plainly said, though one could almost see a little blush on her face."

Blinking, Lincoln handed her back the tray. "Uh, no problem Haiku, might wanna watch where you're going next time." he advised, watching her leave. Turning to his friends, he saw that Ronnie Anne's fist were clenched and he knew that now was the time to get the heck out of there. Lincoln got up and picked up his backpack. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll see you guys later." he bade farewell as he walked away. Out in the hallway, Lincoln rubbed his head as he thought about what was going on with him, it didn't make any sense, he was stronger, athletic, had good instincts that all came to him overnight after that spider bit him.

Wait a minute.

That spider. The scientists at the lab said they've been conducting on their spiders, therefore, there must be some side effects as a result of such treatment, what if whatever happened to those spiders could be contagious? Or maybe passed on to whatever or whoever they came in contact with, like with how it bit him? His thoughts were caught off as he had slammed into the bathroom door. He tried to open it by the handle but found that it was locked, he knocked on it once but it wouldn't open, he pushed both of his hands against it but it was still closed shut. Frustrated he slammed the door with his hands with enough force that it broke and fell backwards.

"Woah!" Lincoln stepped back with wide eyes. He looked at his hands with shock and wonder and thought back to how he broke his alarm clock and realized it didn't break out of faulty building, he did it with his own strength. Looking around frantically, afraid that someone saw him, he turned tail and ran away out of the school just as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, the panicked white haired boy made a turn to run to the city part of Royal Woods, so much was going through his mind right now that he couldn't think of going home at the moment.

 _'What's happening to me?!'_

 _'How can I do these things?!'_

These along with dozen of other questions filled his mind as he continued running, ignorant of the fact that he bumped into an older, high school aged kid with piercings and a Mohawk. "Hey! Watch where you're going, ya little punk!" he scowled hatefully down at the boy and advanced threateningly. "Oh you're gonna get it now!"

Lincoln put his arms up in defense. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" his pleas to diffuse this situation went unheard on the teenager as he smug his fist at the white haired boy, who ducked under and in an attempt to push his attacker back, placed his hand on his attacker's chest. He felt the sensation of his hand send out an electric shock throughout the teen's body that made him freeze up and fall down with a faceplant that made Lincoln cringe and loom at his hands with fear. He was so stupefied that he was ignorant that he walked into the middle of the street and didn't see the car coming straight at him at high speed. But once again, his new sixth sense kicked in and he jumped higher than any normal human can be allowed to jump and he landed right on a wall of a tall building.

It took about a whole 5 minutes for Lincoln to process what just happened. He looked down and saw the street down below, and saw how glued ight he was to the wall, his eyes started to widen as his hands started to change color, they blended in with the building almost like an actual chameleon, he removed his right hand and watched as his arm reverted back tot heir normal colors once again.

"Oh my god." Lincoln breathed in awe.

* * *

 _"So yeah, I was pretty shocked."_ Lincoln narrated.

 _"I mean, can you blame me? It's not everyday that you find out you're stronger than the average 11-year old or any year old, jump high up, shock people frozen and blend in to your surroundings. And of course there was the whole sticking to any surface deal. I didn't know what to think then, I was scared, kind of excited, little of both to be honest, at first I thought that I might be a mutant but then I thought back to that freaky spider and realized that it somehow gave me these powers."_

 _"Now I bet this is the part where you're asking, 'But Lincoln, what gave you the idea to become a superhero?' Well, I guess I have the advice of a wise man to thank for that."_

 _"I think we should skip ahead to a few days later..."_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	5. Great Power

**Chapter 5 of Spider-Linc. Here we will see Lincoln learn the very wise words that inspired Peter to become a superhero from his grandfather that will set him on the path of a hero. Now I will say this, I deeply apologized about taking so long to update, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I've been preoccupied with so many stuff in such a long time, that it affected me updating my stories, especially ones like this one.**

 **If you don't accept that excuse, I understand.**

 **Also, if any of you have any ideas, feel free to PM me.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

* * *

 _"Now where was I? Oh right, I just discovered my new powers as a result of getting bit by that spider from the class field trip. In order, I am WAY stronger than other normal person in the planet, I've got this weird sixth sense that kicks in whenever there's any kind of danger not just to me but other people too, I have wicked agility, blend myself and my clothes to any kind of environment, send a shock blast to anyone I touch, and I that's just about it. As much as I thought having spider superpowers was undeniably awesome beyond words, I was also kinda, well a little scared to be honest. A little while after I collapsed from the spider bite, I mostly kept quiet and I didn't really talk to my sisters or my parents mostly because I didn't know what to say. My head was somewhere else at the moment, and after a few days I decided to test them out., to see what I'm capable of."_

 _"Was I lucky that it was a Saturday."_

* * *

Going to Gus' Games N Grub.

That was the excuse he told his parents for going out for the morning. He needed some time to himself so that he knew the full extent of his new powers after discovering them just yesterday, so he figured a little tour around the city would provide with some good exercise, he didn't want to be recognized, so he donned a dark red hoodie with the hood up, dark shades and a beanie. Going into the city area of Royal Woods, the white haired boy used his wall crawling ability to climb up to the top a tall building and prepared himself for the moment of truth, either he would do something cool or become a pavement on the ground. Lincoln Loud looked down and gulped a little over thoughts of just how bad this could go if one single mistake was made but tried to set those fears aside as he took a deep breath and made a run for the next building. Once he sprinted, he found that his speed had also been greatly enhanced and did a spectacular jump over to the next building, which couldn't be reached unless he had a zip line.

But he didn't need one.

"WOOOOAAAAH!" he screamed as he landed safely. A smile started to form, as he made another jump with an excited cheer. "Yeah! he continued this process as he displayed unmatched agility with every time he went from building to building. However, with one jump he didn't see that the next building was rather taller than the rest, but thanks to is good reflexes, landed right on the wall. Thank goodness for sticking to any surface, Lincoln started to move up to the top and was greeted by a bird.

"Hi there." he casually waved as he stood up and looked at the impressive sight of the vast city before him. "Wow, look at this." he smiled as he took in the sights. Lincoln looked to his left and saw a metal vent nearby, getting a thought, he walked over and pulled at the vent and was able to easily remove it, showing his super strength. "Nice." he nodded in approval. With this kind of strength, he might as well beat Lynn at arm wrestling, well maybe go that far, but still. He laid his hand on the machine the vent was on and it shorted out with electricity, just like that boy from yesterday, one touch and it's down for the count.

Now for one last little experiment.

Climbing down the building, Lincoln made sure that there was a an alleyway nearby. An abandoned mirror was seen and he stood in front of it, he backed up into the wall and concentrated, the colors of his being which included his clothes matched the gray color of the wall and it looked like he was completely invisible to the naked eye, he moved up as his colors went back to normal. "Oh man, this is incredible!" he exclaimed with excitement. "I actually have superpowers." he had dreams of gaining real superpowers, albeit they weren't his ideal ones, it was still pretty cool nonetheless.

After his excitement went away, he soon found himself asking a question.

"So, what do I do now?" it was an intense dilemma to be sure. Here he was, a young 11-year-old boy with spider-like abilities, what should be the next course of action? Should the rest of his family know of his powers? Maybe few of his friends or should he go to one of those superheroes as seen on the TV screen and the newspapers, maybe they can offer some sort of assistance. No wait, that might cause more problems. Sighing, Lincoln walked into the city with his head down.

"What should I do?"

Unknown to him, there was a special meeting nearby.

The attendants of said meeting were people he'd rather stay away from.

* * *

Down at a broken down warehouse, multiple men and women were gathered together, from their appearance it was evident that they weren't exactly nice guys. Tattoos, scars, scarfs, and they were all carrying weapons such as metal pipes, guns, and knives to show others that they meant business; the reason why they were all together was because earlier today they received invitations to meet here, for what reason however was not supplied on the letters so they were in the dark. Flint Marko was among these low lives, he had his arms folded and stood with a stoic expression, some dirty looks were sent his way which he happily returned, Marko recognized a few of them, had some bad run ins before that never ended well. But there was someone whom he was in good company with.

"Yo Flint, my man!" he turned and smiled as he saw his oldest and closest friend Alexander O'Hirn. The two of them met as teens back in juvie and have been close ever since, guy was the closest thing he had to a brother.

"O'Hirn, good to see ya man." Marko said as the two thieves exchanged a high five. "Say, ya got any idea what this meet is all about? 'Cause that letter got in the mail only said to meet here, and frankly, I'm startin' to get a little impatient."

His partner shook his head. "Sorry bro, but I'm as clueless as most of these grunts." the black haired man. "I can only recognize just about maybe 10 or 20 of them, the others I think are out of town, whoever put this little shindig together must have some pretty deep pockets to want to hire so many crooks in one place."

"Let's hope so." Flint replied. "Because if this turned out to be a big waste of my time, I may just have to knock some few heads."

For what seemed like forever, the many thugs who were at this gathering just made small talk with each other as they waited to see just who it was that brought them all here in one single place, then the main gate opened and a black armored vehicle drove in, it stopped just as he gate closed to keep this meeting a secret. The driver exited, he was a heavily built man with an intimidating height and resembled a circus strongman, accompanying him were two slimmer guys, one having blonde hair and a cap, the other being a brunette, the one thing these three had in common was that they were wearing outfits made for thievery. Everyone present recognized them as Ox, Montana, and Fancy Dan, otherwise known as the Enforcers, a trio of career hired hitmen that only worked for those who had deep enough pockets. But they were nothing compared to who was walking with them, he was a middle-aged man with short black hair, business suit and most notably was that his head was shaped flat.

Alexander's eyes widened as he looked to his partner. "Woah, is that who I think it is?" he whispered.

"Hammerhead." Flint whispered, every crook in Royal Woods knew of the infamous crime lord that was Hammerhead, this guy had a lot of the toughest crooks under his thumb and those that dared to ever cross him would regret it.

"Alright ya knuckleheads, cut whatever chatter you're doing and listen up!" his gruff and authoritative voice tone was enough to pipe down their yammering. "Now, some of you with no brains are wondering why you're here, well let me clear it all up. I'm here on behalf on the person responsible for this gathering; the Big Man." hearing that name made everyone begin to murmur once again, _the_ Big Man, the very same crime boss that guys like even Hammerhead would answer too. Very few know little of this man, only that he runs almost every criminal element of this city, to work for him would also mean selling your body and soul to a taskmaster.

"The Big Man?" Flint breathed in hushed amazement.

"Holy crap." his partner was equally shocked.

It wasn't just those two, practically everyone invited to this meeting were murmuring amongst each other over this new piece of information, every crook in Royal Woods knew of the Big Man of crime, and the fact that someone of his stature called on all of them must be pretty serious, and whether it was good or bad, remained to be seen. "The boss sent me to tell you knuckleheads that things have changed since the old days, where it was easy to buy off an officer ot a judge. But back then, there weren't guys in armor, super soldiers, or some whacko who says he's the god of thunder. It's a whole different ball game now and we have to get with the program. Which is why a this moment, you will answer to the Big Man, I won't get into too much detail, but whatever caper you pull, make sure you give a cut to the Big Man."

This prompted an outcry of outrage from the crooks, not too in love with the idea of giving part of there hard stolen cash to anyone else, even if it was the Big Man, but then Ox punched the wall, creating a few cracks. "Enough." the strongman glared with a deep tone, silencing all of them.

"Make no mistake." Hammerhead continued. "I'm not asking you to fall in with the boss, I'm telling you."

"Yeah? And what if we say no?"

Hammerhead smirked. "Then you can join Blackie Gaxton."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

And so, nothing else was said among the group of crooks as they all unanimously made their choice.

* * *

Now that he has a general idea about how his new abilities work, Lincoln was left wondering what he should do about it, he first considered maybe telling someone in the family about it, but there's enough craziness going on at the Loud House, he's not sure if one of the kids having spider powers would make things better, that and Leni would most definitely freak out. That, and he doesn't want to face the prospect of going through painful experiments by Lisa's hand. It was all just so weird, as much as he thinks its awesome to have superpowers, he always figured it'd be nothing more but some fantasy he's had since childhood. But now it's become a reality and he had no idea how he should go about this, it's not like the Avengers are on speed dial or something, so he can't go to them and the X-Men are also out the window since he wasn't born a mutant, this was more of a mutate situation like the FF for example.. Man, was this so confusing.

He needed help.

He needed some guidance in this time of crisis.

And he could only think of one man to help him in his time of need.

If only he could find a taxi or maybe call his mother...or better yet, an alternative to both. Making sure no was looking, Lincoln leapt high and latched on to a building and crawled up to the top. Honestly, with this level of getting by, he might not have to ask Lori for a ride ever again, though he might have to think of a more exciting means of travelling.

For car travel, it would take about an hour to arrive at Sunny Canyon Retirement Home, but leaping from building to building proved to be much less time for Lincoln as he jumped onto the sign for the place and looked to see that his maternal grandfather, Albert, or as he and his sisters like to affectionately call him, "Pop-pop, who was siting on a bench with Myrtle, his girlfriend and the kids' honorary Gran-Gran. It was a good thing that blowhard, Sue, wasn't around, because unscheduled visits would never sit well with a controlling person like her. "Hey, Pop-Pop!"

"Lincoln?" Albert gained a look of surprise over seeing his one and only grandson, which then washed away into one of pleasant surprise. "Kiddo!" he accepted the hug that the boy gave him.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you, sweetheart." the elderly woman pinched his cheeks, much to his embarrassment.

"Yeah, you too, Gran-Gran." he had to rub his cheeks to ease the slight irritation.

"Not that I'm not happy to see my favorite grandson, but what're you doing here, buddy?" Albert curiously asked. "We weren't due for another day of fun until the next month or so, unless I got the dates wrong again, I gotta get some new reading glasses."

"Actually, I guess you could call this a personal visit." Lincoln told him, scratching his nape. "Sorry for just dropping in, but Pop-Pop, I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private. It's just something that I think you can help me with."

In all his long years, Albert could recognize the signs of someone going through a crisis. His grandkid was obviously nervous and seemed a little overwhelmed by something, he could relate, during his time in the army, the old man's been a tad anxious himself, it was fortunate that he had his brothers-in-arms to help him through his problems, as the kid's family, it was only right that he did the same. "Well, I make it a habit to help my family through trouble and if Sue has any problems with it, well she can go jump off a cliff." he turned to his girlfriend. "You don't mind, do you baby?"

"Oh, of course not." Myrtle reassured him, pecking him on the cheek. "You boys go on ahead, I'll cover for you with Sue." she walked off, leaving the two by themselves.

"Well, little man, come on." Albert took his hand and guided him away from the retirement home.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"To the city, I like to think a nice walk will clear the mind and body."

* * *

As it turns out, a walk throughout the city did help a little, it was times like these, spending time with a member of your family and ignoring the problems of the world around him was just what the doctor ordered. Though the thought of his new powers still weighed in his mind, Lincoln nevertheless focused more on having a good time with his Pop-Pop. Both have always had a close bond, Albert saw a lot of himself in Lincoln, and that wasn't just because the shared physical traits between them but their statuses in life. In his youth, Albert had his own troubles and people in his life always helped him get through them and that what was Lincoln needed. Stopping at downtown, the two approached a hot dog vendor where a man about Albert's age was running it, he had a tgrey moustache and hair combed back, along with dark shades over his eyes, one he caught size of the two, the vendor smiled as he recognized his fellow senior citizen.

"Hey, Al, old buddy!" he greeted with a wave.

"Stan, you old so and so, good to see ya still have your hair!" both elderly men shared a handshake. "Lincoln, this is an old pal of mine, Stan."

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." Lincoln recalled. "Don't you also work as a janitor at the movies? In fact, I think I saw you at this spa resort my family went to, this one time."

"Yeah, I tend to work a lot of jobs around town, a lot more productive than being a bag of lazy bones at a retirement home like some people." he playfully jabbed at Albert who responded with a playful punch to the shoulder. "And I know you, why, you're that kid who won that make your own Ace Savvy comic contest, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Lincoln curiously asked.

"Back in college, me and its creator, Bill Buck were roommates, we still keep in touch from time to time. Heck, I even dabbled in some comic making myself, even owned my own stand in New York before having to close it down and set up shop here in Royal Woods." Stan informed him, who listened intently. "And I gotta tell ya, kiddo, a whole family of superheroes, now that is some next level greatness right there! Not only is it original, but it's also the kind that can grab the attention of true believers like yourself and I proudly say, Excelsior to you, my young friend. Ever thought about going into the comic industry?"

"Not professionally, if that's what you mean." Lincoln answered, a bit bashful at the praise. "I mean, I only drew that comic because I'm a huge fan of Ace Savvy and it also seemed like fun."

"Still, some pretty impressive work, 'nuff said. Heck, try some of my hot dogs, consider it on the house."

"Wow, thanks." Lincoln smiled, as he and his grandfather accepted the treats.

"Have a good one, Stan." Albert bade farewell.

"Be sure to give that girl, Myrtle of yours a kiss for me."

With that done, Albert and Lincoln found a nearby bench and both sat down on it, the old man looked to the kid and decided to finally ask what all the trouble was about. "So, pal, what exactly did you want to talk to me about? Has to be pretty important if you came my way without giving me a heads up, but it's always fun to see Sue lose it."

Lincoln shifted his gaze to the ground as he contemplated how to answer, he could tell Albert how a genetically altered spider bit him on a field trip, thus granting him the powers of said spider, or he could be called insane and get locked in an asylum or get sold to science. The snow haired elementary schooler knew fully well that those outcomes were not only outlandish but highly unlikely, but he just couldn't help it, having superpowers isn't anything like having to deal with normal everyday problems. What he needed to do was to word it correctly without giving away too much, which is the only way to stop things from unnecessarily escalating. 'Pop-Pop, have you ever found yourself...changing, where you go through something...strange that basically changes everything you thought you knew abut yourself and the world. And you think you can do something in that position, but what would that be?"

"Hmm..." Albert hummed in thought, he hoped he didn't have to give Lincoln the 'talk', because that was something that son-in-law of his was better suited in telling him, but the question seemed more insightful and required an honest answer from a man who could understand. "Well, Lincoln, I guess it was when I first enlisted in the military." he shook his head with a nostalgic expression. "Those were some tough years for me, I can tell you that much. At the time, I considered jumping ship and go back to my wife and daughter back home the first chance I got."

"Why didn't you?"

Albert looked up at the sky as he recalled what he learned. "Well, it took a while, but I eventually figured out why all the others stayed to fight, it's why many people in this crazy world do what they do. You see, Lincoln, when you find yourself in the process of becoming a man, you also find that you're in the possession of great power, and at that point, you need to realize that you have an obligation to use your gifts to make life better for others, no matter how big or small, if you can make a difference in other's lives, then you do it. To put it simply, with great power, there must also come a great sense of responsibility."

Lincoln stayed silent as he listened to his grandfather's words, words that would soon leave an impact on his life...

* * *

Great Power. Great Responsibility.

But the responsibility to do what, exactly?

That was the question that lingered on Lincoln's mind as he clung to the wall of his room. After parting way with his grandfather, Lincoln headed right back home and retreated himself into his converted bedroom. His talk with Albert helped a little, but he was still wondering how he should use his newly discovered powers, he had this great power but what is his responsibility to use it for? Sometimes, he wonders why gaining superpowers didn't come with an instruction manual, or beginner's guide, or something. For Pete's sake, he can crawl up walls, shock people frozen, and blend in with his surroundings, not a lot of job options for a skillset like his, and besides, what's to stop him from just having fun with these powers, besides not exactly being the responsible way of doing it.

"But, mom. Why not?"

"I'm sorry, honey but my answer is final."

His inner musings were cut short when he heard the sound of his second older sister and his mother having a conversation, curiosity getting the better of him, he opened his door and climbed onto the wall while also going full camo-mode. He crawled until he made it to the room shared by Lori and Leni where the conversation between mother and daughter was taking place. "Mom, Becky and Dana's moms let them buy the new fall style dresses, why can't I buy it too?"

"Look, Leni, like your father and I keep telling you kids, this family's budget just isn't enough." Rita gently told her, hoping to make her point across. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have to encourage you all to hand down some of your old possessions to your younger siblings, the clothes you're talking about cost as much for a new coating for Vanzilla, and I'm afraid we can't just afford them, sweetie." the mother of 11 said in an apologetic tone.

Seeing sweet Leni lament in disappointed gave Lincoln some thought. Money troubles has always been a recurring problem for the Loud family, besides complaints from the neighbors. Due to the fact that they're a big family of 13, it's always been a hassle to get by in life with an almost pitifully small budget, the fights over spare change in the couch cushions are proof enough, that and that whole money hunt mess they got into. Having some extra cash would be beneficial for the Louds, but the jobs some of them get such as being a dentist's assistant, working at the arcade, and babysitting can only get so far, they need much more than that. But with these powers, maybe their money problems could be a thing of the past, heck, it wouldn't be a problem for the Louds ever again.

 _'Responsibility...to my family. Is that what Pop-Pop meant?'_ Lincoln thought to himself. It was a noble thought, for sure, just use powers not just for himself, but for his family to. _"Hmm, but how I can use my powers to make money?'_

Before he could delve more into this, he heard a frustrated voice.

"Curses! Another failure."

He recognized the voice belonging to the prodigy of the family, Lisa and from the sound of things, it looked like she was met with some problems of her own and decided to see what was that all about. Peeking inside her and Lily's room, he saw the infant peacefully sleeping in her crib with her favorite blanky wrapped around her small form while the young scientist was at the drawing board and had thrown a marker to the floor in frustration. "I don't know why I can't get this formula right. I initially assumed developing a unique adhesive derived from various chemicals and inspired from webs sprung from your common arachnid. I suppose I should think of a new presentation for the upcoming expo, hopefully it would be worthy of Dr. Richard's eyes. I guess this goes to the incomplete files."

She then left her room, not knowing that her sole elder brother was on the walls, completely invisible to the human eye. Reappearing and jumping from the wall, Lincoln walked in and observed the drawing board. Now, he wasn't an expert but a few classes in the chemistry lab at school taught him what a formula looks like and it looks like his brainy little sister was onto something here. "Webbing, huh?" he tapped his chin in thought. "Well, spiders do spin webs, why not add that?"

Making sure not to disturb Lily or get caught, Lincoln collected Lisa's chemicals and copied the formula into a single sheet of paper and went downstairs and out in the backyard which was where Lisa's emergency bunker was, otherwise known as the perfect spot for Lincoln to go about his secret business without any interruptions. "Man, Lisa sure keeps a lot of junk in here." Lincoln chuckled, looking at all the old gadgets and inventions that Lisa's made over the years, guess this place has other uses besides hiding out during April Fools. Placing the chemistry tools on the floor, Lincoln also took out a chemistry textbook as well. "Guess mom was right about buying this."

And so, Lincoln began working on the uncomplete formula of Lisa's, it may seem a little sneaky, taking something that belonged to one of his sister's but from he could tell, Lisa was through with this experiment, so picking up where she left off isn't too bad. Besides, Lisa's always working form one experiment to another, she could hardly care about one tiny absence. There was some trial and error, in some cases, a whole mass of webs foaming in a tube, but it was very sticky and he had to memorize the exact ingredients for this concoction, but he was not deterred in the slightest, in fact, the webbing turned out quite alright. Now, he had to figure out a means of shooting them to other surfaces, he looked to the assortment of gadgets and scraps and saw that he has enough tools.

* * *

Venturing back into the city portion of Royal Woods, Lincoln decided that one final test run was needed to see if his new gadgets were ready to use in action, and if not, well let's hope that spider bite can heal his wounds from faceplanting on a building. Scaling one of the many tall buildings, Lincoln stood ready, mounted on his wrists, were devices he made himself. He looked down and gulped a little, but hey, if he could jump from each building then he could most assuredly swing across them...right? Okay, now was the time for the moment of truth, he raised his hand and pressed the button on his palm which shot out a single white strand of webbing that latched onto the next building. "Alright, here goes everything!" The sole son of the Louds swung off the building and let out a yell as he felt the wind rush against his face.

Then came the oncoming building, one that he was dangerously getting close to hitting and with a scream, Lincoln instinctively shot another line of web and swung to the right to avoid hitting. He continued swinging around, as if he was some human spider and he just loved it. This feeling, it was unlike anything else in the world, his enhanced agility also made doing tricks all the more exciting, his excited screams filled the air as he did one somersault onto another rooftop. "Whoo!" he exclaimed, jumping off again and web-slinging once more. Goodbye doing favors for Lori to get a ride in return, because this is way better than that.

 _'It's official. Best. Day. EVER!'_ he mentally cheered.

Nothing in the world could possibly top this way of traveling, it's too bad Lisa never got around to finishing the formula, because she is seriously missing out on SO much right now.

Swinging one final time, Lincoln landed on the side of a building and slid down the pipe to the alleyway on the ground, and he landed with a light grunt, and luckily didn't draw any attention to himself. "Okay, I am so doing that again." he grinned, already getting used to this. "Alright, I got the web part, now I should go back figuring out how to make some extra cash for the family, but what to do?" as he walked, he passed by a wall that had multiple copies of the same poster plastered all over it, gaining Lincoln's attention.

Ripping it off, he sees that it was a promotion for an underground wrestling match that was being hosted tonight.

It read:

TONIGHT AT 7:00 PM

ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY

GET A CHANCE TO TAKE ON THE CHAMP HIMSELF, BONE SAW

GRAND PRIZE OF $5,000

Now there's an idea.

Lincoln took out his phone dialed a number. "Hey Leni, it's me. You got some leftover clothing I could use, I feel like making something." he had to cover his ears to block out her squealing on the other end from excitement.

* * *

Night had fallen to Royal Woods and it was a good thing that this event was being hosted before his curfew, otherwise, his parents would forbade him from going out into the city at such a late hour. Hopefully, he won't have to make this a regular thing, because having to sneak out every night to play dress-up is as hard as it sounds. Additionally, at the risk of any familiar face recognizing him at the fight, he decided to go with the whole wrestling gimmick, he should dress for the occasion, borrowing some supplies from his fashionable older sister, the white haired boy made himself a homemade costume to entertain the crowd and hide his identity.

It wasn't anything fancy, but he thinks it was good enough for now, might think about making some updates in the future. He wore a red hoodie with a spray-painted spider symbol over a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and white tennis shoes. Over Lincoln's face was a whole mask colored red with two eyeholes but also wore yellow goggles. The disguised Loud child crawled down to where the address of the fight was, just as the poster told him and there seemed to be a few fighters signing up for this.

Realistically speaking, one would question the inclusion of what's obviously a child but these kinds of wrestling matches aren't like the ones on television, they were mostly for show and unless he wants a lawsuit on his hands, then the promoter needs them to be fixed. Lincoln was guided to the start of the line of challengers and saw the champ himself. Bone Saw was of imposing height and stature, and he clearly lives up to his reputation as his current opponent was lying down on the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him. "And winning by knockout, we once again find Bone Saw as our reigning champion!" the announcer stated, enacting cheers from the audience.

"Here we go." Lincoln mentally prepares himself, since he's up next, the guy may look tough, but he doesn't have the proportional strength of a spider in his arsenal.

"And now, making his first ever debut and taking on our reigning champion is a rookie that thinks he can step up to the plate! He may be small in size, but who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve, ladies and gentleman, let us welcome the Human Spider!" knowing that was his cue, Lincoln jumped into action, opposing Bone Saw in the opposite corner. "And to spice things up, for the first time, we'll make this a cage match!"

The announcer pressed a button, that activated a mechanism that caused a metal cage to rise up around the ring, and trapping the two combatants inside, this caused more cheers from the onlookers. "So, little man." Bone Saw began, cracking his knuckles. "How you wanna play this? Let you get a few hits in, until I take you down at the last minute, I got a busy schedule."

Oh boy, this meathead didn't know what he was in for. Ready to show that he was stronger than he looked, the Human Spider jumped up and grabbed his opponent's arm and flung him backwards, surprising both Bone Saw and the audience. "Amazing! In a surprise move, our eager challenger completely blindsides Bone Saw, he's usually the one to start things off strong, folks!"

Bone Saw snapped out of his daze and got back up. "Okay, you just wasted your last chance to back out while you still could, runt! Now, you'll see why no one's been able to beat me!"

"What, no one told you that these kind of fights were fixed?" Lincoln jabbed with a chuckle, ducking out of the way before a fist could make contact with his body. "Because, now that I get a better look at you, you don't really strike me as someone who could possibly see the reality of things. I can understand, it's hard to admit that your whole life was one big scam." his remarks were really starting to tick Bone Saw off, and he tried to smash the little wisecracker, but the boy was just too slick.

"Hold still, you little-AH!" he grunted when the kid got one solid punch at his stomach, which hurt a lot more than it should have, he then tried body slamming him, but Lincoln jumped onto the bars high up. "Hey, get back down here and take it like a man!" he bellowed up to the boy who was having a blast at showing the so-called champ up.

"Nah, I think I'm better up here." Lincoln chuckled. "I get a better look at that cheap outfit of yours, no offense to your mother, I'm sure she tried her hardest to fit that gut of yours in!" he made another remark, making those that were listening laugh.

Roaring out in anger, Bone Saw started banging on the bars, trying to make him lose his grip, but Lincoln was quick enough to land on the other side then swept his foot under the champ's feet, making him fall and then Linc pinned him down and the countdown commenced.

"1. 2. 3!"

"We have a winner!" the announcer raised the Human Spider's hand up as the crowd cheered over the display.

 _'Hmm...Human Spider...might need to change that.'_ but that didn't matter right now, what did matter was that he won, and a sweet mess of $5,000 was his reward.

Nothing could possibly ruin this.

* * *

"Three hundred bucks?!"

After the match was over, Lincoln went to the fight promoter to collect his winnings as promised, but became outraged when all the promoter would give him was a measly $300, which was a far cry from what was promised. "That's the deal, sport." the promoter said without a care, counting the money he's made as a result from the matchups so far.

"Your ad said 5,000 was a reward." Lincoln pointed out, anger rising.

"5,000 if you lasted 5 minutes against Bone Saw." the promoter corrected. "Should've read the fine print or something, you lasted way shorter than what was necessary, now beat it."

Okay, this was unacceptable, Lincoln spent a lot of time on the suit and preparing himself for this fight, all so he could win the prize money and give it to his family, but this cheapskate was making it all seem like for nothing. "Look, pal, I only signed up for this so I could use that money for my family, and I think I'm due for it. That fight could've gone a whole lot differently and you know it!"

"Sorry, but I missed the part where it was my problem." the promoter sneered. "Now either take what you got and settle or do I have to call your parents or something?"

Giving the sleazy promoter one last glare, Lincoln knew he didn't have any other option but take all the money that was left and be done with this, it still left a sour taste, though. As he walked out, Lincoln walked past a suspicious looking character dressed in black with long blonde hair and brown eyes, that entered into the promoter's office, but he paid him little heed, he was too furious to care. Lincoln now had to figure out another means of scratching up money, but this whole wrestling gig was the only option available, and who knows how long until he finds another profession, his musings were cut off as he heard a shout. "Hey, stop that guy, he took my money!"

Looking back, he saw that the guy from before was running out, carrying a bag full of the money that belonged to the promoter, said cheapskate was making chase. Now, Lincoln could have stopped him right then and there, but then again, the guy who got robbed cheated him out of a potential thousands that would've helped his family's money troubles, so...he stepped aside and allowed the robber to get to the elevator.

"Thanks, kid." he said to the masked boy as the door closed.

"Dammit!" the promoter slammed his fist on the elevator and turned to the kid with a scowl. "Why didn't you do anything?! You have any idea how long it took me to make that much green?!"

"How's that my problem?" Lincoln shot back, satisfied that the guy knew what it felt like and with nothing else to say, he was the next one on the elevator to get out of this place. Now, he needs to blow off some steam, and he's still got time before his curfew, maybe some time around the city was all that he needed.

* * *

Time went by almost at blinding speed, and now it was only a few more minutes until his family would sent out hunting dogs, or perhaps only Lana to go find him. He would've gone home sooner, but he was still sore about what happened with the promoter, so a little more time by himself felt needed, but he had to go home sometime. "Well, maybe performing circus acts is the next best thing." Lincoln sighed as he walked the sidewalk of Franklin Avenue, kicking a nearby can.

Or better yet, perform at birthday parties, that works out well for Luan.

At the very least, he should still keep his powers a se-wait, what?

The sole brother and son of the Louds froze at the sight of his house and it wasn't ravaged by a sibling fight or one of Lisa's experiments, but there were police squad cars surrounding the Loud House which instantly got him concerned and made a run for the front door. "Mom, dad, girls, why are there-"

"Linky!" he was instantly enveloped in a crushing hug by Leno, who had tears in her eyes. He was then approached by two of his other older sisters, Lori and Luna.

"Bro, where were you?!" Luna frantically asked, concern plastered all over her face. "We've been calling your cell for hours!"

Huh, that explains the vibrating in his pocket.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori checked him over. "Did you run into anyone?"

"Guys, just hold on a sec." Lincoln moved away, confused about their current state, as both Lori and Luna had their eyeliner running. "What's with the police outside, I wasn't gone that long, r-" at that moment, he took notice of the atmosphere in the house, it was one filled with heartbreak, despair, and devastation. He looked to see the rest of his family, Luan was sitting near the wall, her head raised up with a thousand yard stare as tears streamed down her face, the twins hugged each other as Lola cried in Lana's shoulder. Lucy hugged her knees as she stayed silent, even more so than usual and Lynn was next to her, her hands to his shoulders with a numb look, and even Lisa seemed like she just got word of one of her projects being rejected. But what sold it was his mother, Rita, she sat on the couch, sobbing loudly into her hands, with her husband comforting her. Slowly, Lincoln walked over to her, almost afraid about what got everyone so...broken, especially her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Sniffling, Rita looked to her baby boy, her mascara running as well, lips quivering like an earthquake and wrapped him in a hug. "Honey...it's about your Pop-Pop."

And just like that, his whole world came crashing down.


	6. Great Responsibility

**Now, I know some would expect me to kill off Pop-Pop, but then I took a moment and realized that I'm making Lincoln out to be a carbon copy of Peter Parker and I'm genuinely trying to be more original with this story. It's good to use the source material as a basis, but it doesn't hurt to be more original, so I hope what I use here is good enough for you guys, it's the same with Miles Morales, Miguel O'Hara, or any other person who got bit by a radioactive spider. They each have different backstories, unique powers, and a whole other stuff that sets them apart from Peter Parker. That's what I want to portray Lincoln as a unique spider, one that faced his own special tragedy that made him become the hero he chooses to be. I know some would say that this is a cop out, but when you think about it, while Albert's still alive, is his current fate even close to living?** **Staying hooked up to some life support machines with a slim chance of waking up is pretty much a fate worse than death, that bullet did come close so whose to say he'll ever wake him up.**

 **Also, I'm sure that everyone has heard the tragic news.**

 **On November 12, 2018, we suffered a great loss in the world of comic book superheroes.**

 **Stan Lee, the talented and incredible man who was responsible for giving us the likes of Spider-Man, Dr. Strange, the X-Men, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Thor, Hulk, and every other Marvel character we loved to read and watch about in comics, television and movies passed away. He lived a long glorious and marvelous life and we could never forget how he paved way for an entire industry of comics with intricate plots and compelling characters. As sad as his passing is, we should celebrate the life he lived until the end and be grateful to him as stories like this wouldn't be possible if not for his creative vision and imagination that captivated millions. If it weren't for him and his creative genius, this story wouldn't exist and for that I am grateful. This chapter will be dedicated to the real life superhero of the Marvel Universe, may he rest in peace.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Life can be a precious thing to cherish.

A lesson either learned by the owner of said life or by other those who were personally associated with the owner himself, and more often than not, they learn it in the worst possible of ways. The Loud family were a semi-normal family and they've faced problems before, the only thing closely related to a family tragedy was the death of their pet goldfish, but they managed to move past it, but they still have fond memories of the little fish, the service Lucy provided for him was also good and heartfelt, a perfect sendoff to the family fish. But what was happening right now, they're not sure how they can move forward from what transpired not too long ago. Some of them were refusing to believe it, denying that such an event had occurred, but no matter how hard they tried, no amount of denial would erase the cold hard truth.

Albert Loud.

Rita's father, Lynn Sr.'s father-in-law and the kids' beloved grandfather had recently bee shot by a lone gunman. The very sentence alone was enough to make the family fall into deathly silence for once. From what the police had told them, a mugging was in progress and Albert happened to be nearby and the old man attempted to peacefully diffuse the situation, but in the process, the gunman lost all sense and shooting wildly, hitting not just him but a few others as well. Even more tragic was that some of them didn't make it in the emergency room, but while Albert survived, his current condition was most certainly not comforting.

Through the glass, all the Louds could do was watch helplessly as the old man who was dear to all of them hang in the balance of life and death and a few doctors were talking with the parents and Myrtle to describe his condition, with Maria Santiago nearby having been working this shift. "We've stabilize his condition the best we could." the doctor somberly told them. "All things considered, your father is very lucky, Mrs. Loud. Men his age aren't exactly known to survive getting shot, let alone living past surgery. Even so, he has sustained internal damage, we managed to connect him with machines just in time and from the look of things, he's entered into a comatose state."

Lynn Sr. had his arms wrapped around his wife to console her as he mascara was running. "D-Do you know when he'll wake up?" the matriarch of the Louds choked out as she blew on a tissue.

"Unfortunately, we have yet to see any change in your father's condition, the bullet just narrowly missed his heart, any closer and we wouldn't have a need to put him on life support." the doctor informed her. "Nurse Santiago, can you handle things from here?" he asked the nurse who also personally knew the Louds through their kids.

"Of course." Maria nodded in acknowledgement. "Rita, Lynn, the waiting room's right over there, you and the kids can go when you're ready." she told them, a comforting hand resting on Rita's shoulder.

"...Thank you, Maria."

The nurse left the Louds to their own devices, with the kids, it was painful to watch their grandfather in such a state, despite his old age, he always seemed so full of life, no matter how much times passed, he never once seemed to slow down, almost as if he felt like he should be there for many things, his daughter settling down and getting married, getting to know each of his grandkids and to fall in love once again. To see him in such a taste, it just didn't feel right. Most of them were in tears, Leni was consoling the twins, while Lori held baby Lily, rocking her to sleep, as for the others, Luna and Luan was comforting Lucy who was hugging her knees while wrapping an arm around Lisa, which was rare considering both weren't well known for being emotional, but considering the circumstances, now as the time for them to actually act like two little girls and Lynn was leaning against the wall, her fists clenched in silent fury.

And yet, while she didn't know it, her anger paled in comparison to that of the sisters' only brother, Lincoln. He placed his hand on the glass with his slumbering grandfather on the other side. When he got home and was given the tragic news, it almost felt like the whole world stopped and nothing made sense anymore. He had just spent some time with the old man and now this happened, all because of some...bastard with a gun, not just Pop-Pop, but many others who were just minding their own business, there was so much anger, so much...vengeance building up inside, Pop-Pop didn't deserve this. Neither did those people.

No.

He deserved worse.

"Kids." everyone turned to Maria once she addressed them. "I think it'd be better if you all wait with your parents in the waiting room, after that, I'm afraid you'll have to leave soo." she regretfully informed them. "Visiting hours will be over soon."

With nothing left to do, the kids complied and started to move away, though Lincoln lingered a bit, giving the comatose form of Pop-Pop one last look with his eyes shutting closed out of anger and his nails digging into his palm. As they took their seats, Lincoln noticed that there were a few cops nearby at the front entrance and overheard their conversation. "So we got no leads on the son of a bitch that did this?"

"Afraid not, the only thing we got on this guy was that he was wearing a ski mask and some spotted a star tattoo, that's pretty much it."

"Damn, that could be any two-bit thug in Royal Woods, I hear that mark is the insignia of some gang and everybody wears it. Might take us days, or maybe weeks until nabbing his ass."

"That's assuming we actually find him."

Lincoln was mad before, now, he's full on vengeful. From the sound of things, whoever did this to his family, whoever caused so much pain and despair for everyone and put Pop-Pop in the hospital would be getting away with it.

He wouldn't stand for that.

Someone needed to do something.

* * *

 _Things were pretty tough a few days after that. Pop-Pop hadn't woken up since and there weren't any signs that he would eventually, really messed us all up in the worst ways possible. For me, all I wanted to do was get justice for Pop-Pop, I couldn't let it go, at the time, I wondered if this how Lynn feels since she's usually the short-tempered one. But what was I supposed to do? I was just a kid, a spider-powered kid, sure but still a kid, and didn't even know where to start._

 _Good thing I had friends to help me out, even if I tried to tell myself I didn't need it._

At Royal Woods Elementary School, the sole son and brother of the Louds sat alone at a cafeteria table, barely touching his food, not really in the mood to eat or even sleep that much last night. "Hey, Linc." his head shot up at the sudden voice of Ronnie Anne, who stood along with Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Girl Jordan who sat next to him with sympathetic expressions. News of the shooting spread all around, most were surprised that something so horrible would happen in a supposed quaint town like Royal Woods where the worst offense some one has done was someone not picking up their dog's poop or that serial burglar that kept breaking into people's homes.

But that wasn't important right now, they needed to be there for their friend.

"How you holding up, pal?" Zach asked.

"Alright, at least for the most part, I guess the same could be said for my sisters." he gazed across the cafeteria where his younger sisters were and saw that they too were being consoled by their own friends.

"You know, Dr. Lopes also works with grieving patients or stuff akin to that." Clyde informed it.

"My uncle once met a feller that helped track down the scoundrel that done went and wreck his barn, think he was on a mortorcycle or something." Liam chimed in. "Then again, my uncle is a little superstitious, given that he said the feller's skull was on fire."

Lincoln could only sigh while looking down at his food, while he could appreciate them trying to lift their spirits and genuinely wished that it worked but like with everyone else. he just couldn't get past it, at least not yet. Right now, the only thing that could possibly pacify him was for someone managing to find the shooter and bring him in, maybe even worse, it still ticked him off to no end that the scum was still out there and wondered why the cops or the other superheroes caught him yet, he may not be some supervillain, but still. "Look, guys, can we just not talk about this?" he asked, which almost came off as begging. "I-I just want things to be normal, okay?"

"You sure?" Girl Jordan softly asked.

"Positive." he then felt Ronnie Anne's hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell us if you need anything." she told him.

Luckily, this was enough to make him crack a light smile. "I will, thanks."

Everything that happened for the rest of the day went by like a blur, save for the occasional look of sympathy from other classmates and teachers given to each Loud kid, but Lincoln paid them no heed, he just wanted the day to end already. Thankfully, the school day ended and he was ready to go home and cope with his family, he saw his younger sisters at the school's entrance, with Haiku nearby, much to his curiosity. "Hello, Lincoln." the young gothic girl of whom was best friends with Lucy greeted the white haired with her usual stoic gaze. "Lucy and the rest of your kin are waiting up ahead, I've been keeping them company by her request until you came, I was willing to do so for a friend."

"Oh, well thanks for that." he smiled, gratefully.

"And I don't mean just her." Haiku informed hi, taking his hand in hers. "Tell me, how are you progressing?"

A bit surprised by her bold move, resulting in a little bit of red tint on his cheeks, Lincoln managed to answer. "Uh, g-good so far."

Haiku's stoic expression softened into a concerned look, and placed her hand on his chest. "Don't hold all the pain inside, it will only get worse for you in the long run, just look at your sister." she gestured to her fellow goth. "You can almost feel her pain radiating off her, though with you, I can't help but sense it runs deeper."

If she only knew.

"Yeah...I-I should be going now, thanks again."

Lincoln met with his sisters and they began their walk back to their house and it was deathly silent between them, all this silence in the Loud family was very unsettling. As they walked, Lincoln started feeling something inside, it's been building up since seeing Pop-Pop in the hospital, and all the doubt he once had was beginning to disappear, he may be a kid, but he was still a kid with superpowers, and if the cops or other superheroes are too busy, then who better than him, the old man's grandson to exact justice? Haiku was also right, keeping the pain in wouldn't help at all, what needed to be done right now was vent that anger.

Starting with the shooter.

* * *

 _"All units, 10-23 in progress, report upon arrival."_

A 10-23, also known as a street fight is he's reading correctly.

Shortly after arriving at home, Lincoln re-used the police scanner that placed in the attic after the serial burglar was apprehended, he also had Royal Woods Police Code guidebook to let him know which crime he should look out for. The guy was a mugger, so he would be either repeating the same crime or perhaps something akin, such as a robbery. He's been at this for hours now and hasn't left his room, except for bathroom breaks or getting snacks and played video games to pass the time but so far, it's all been quiet which was frustrating to him, but he knew that he had to be patient, otherwise, he might as well blow this. Lincoln sat on his small bed, looking at a picture of when Albert was holding him as an infant. The old man made it his business to be the first person on the scene after a Loud kid birth.

Heh, they really did look a like, Lincoln thought it was because he had white hair and also had orange in his clothing, but looking at the photo made him clearly see the close family resemblance. A knock was the heard and he quickly moved to hide the police scanner by placing it underneath his bed and turned his game. "It's open."

Lori was the one who peeked inside his room. "Hi, Lincoln."

"Oh, hey Lori, what's up?"

"The dream boat's about to come on any minute now. It's only me, Lola, and Lily down there, everyone else is..." the eldest Loud sibling went downcast for a moment. "You wanna see it?"

Glancing down to the bottom of the bed, Lincoln tried coming up with a valid escuse. "Uh, I'd like to, but...I got some studying to do." he told his oldest sister. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, she pointed to his portable game. "I'm taking a break." he added.

Her expression softening, Lori sat down on her younger brother's bed. "Look, Linc. You don't have to pretend to be strong, Mom's been doing it since we left the hospital for our sakes, but she's not fooling anyone, neither are the others. We're all taking this pretty hard, and if there's anything you want to talk about, well, we're all here." she may be known as the bossy older sister, but let it not ever be said that Lori Loud is never there to help her siblings, especially her little bro.

"I know, I just want to be alone right now, but I'll think about it."

Though disappointed, Lori respected his wishes. "Just call if you need anything."

Once she closed the door, Lincoln heard the scanner speak up and quickly pulled it out from under his bed and listened intently to see if this would be the one he was looking for. _"All units, we have a 10-14, suspect is driving a stolen vehicle, witnesses claim that it's the same shooting suspect not too long ago."_ Dispatch informed.

Bingo.

He pulled out a case where his wrestling outfit was kept inside.

Time to finish this.

* * *

At downtown Royal Woods, a highspeed car chase was taking place, the perp had made a robbery at a store and stole a car from a nearby dealership and the cops were quick on the scene, making their pursuit as the carjacker shot at the police cars with his gun and having the duffel bag full of the cash that he stole. People who were walking aimlessly nearly got run over and almost crashed into cars after not stopping at a red light, the perp was desperate to get away with the money, it was the only way he could settle his debt to _him._ The chase went on across the whole town, and neither was aware of the small swinging figure who was following them. Up atop, Lincoln shot out another web from his web shooters, keeping up with the chase and was planning on making sure that the thief would remember what happens when you mess with the Louds in any shape or form.

He watched as the stolen car made a surprising left turn that made some cars swerve to move out of the way, inadvertently blocking the police from following even further. But the masked white haired son of the Loud family had the advantage of swinging across the skies of his hometown and followed the vehicle until it stopped at a warehouse that was closed down. Lincoln watched as the bastard exited the vehicle with the bag in one hand and his personal firearm in the other, making Lincoln's eyes narrow behind the goggles. After tonight, he'll never use that damn thing to hurt anyone else ever again, he'll see to it himself.

The thief entered the warehouse, waving his gun around to make sure he was all alone, after making sure that was indeed the case, he crouched down and took out an untraceable phone while also taking off his ski mask. "Hey, it's me. Yeah, I got the money and I guarantee that it's enough to settle things with...you know." he whispered that last part. "Hey, I'm serious, took a lot of risks to get it along with the last stash."

Just then, he heard the sound of something clattering from close by.

"Hang on." putting the phone away, the thief began pointing his gun. "Who's there?!" he was ignorant of a shadowy figure hanging upside down behind him and then went up just as he whirled around to aim. Taking out a flashlight, he used to see anything out of the ordinary hiding out from within the darkness of the warehouse, and for a brief moment, he saw something slip away and shot 4 rounds, but hit nothing. "Where are you?!"

He frantically searched around to find whatever it was, sweating furiously, but as far as he could tell, there was nothing there, and there was no way the cops managed to find him so soon and maybe it was just some rat or something. Sighing, he made the mistake of letting his guard down and turned around...resulting in him meeting face-to-face with a masked figure who socked straight across the face, making him fall to the ground and dropped his gun. Lincoln landed down and stomped on the weapon, shattering it to pieces. "Who-Who the hell?!" a web impacted on his shirt and was pulled forward where more punches were thrown at him, followed by a knee to the gut.

"Tell me. How does that feel?" the kid seethed in a dangerous tone.

"Wha-Wha-GAH!" the thief screamed as the boy took his arm and twisted it around.

"It hurts doesn't it?! Just like how you hurt those people killed and the old man you gunned down without a second thought, he's practically on the edge of life and death right now!"

The thief began crawling away. "Please...! Just give me a chance!"

Begging, and to a child no less, this man was pathetic. Lincoln didn't want to hear any of his petty excuses, what he wanted was to hear his screams and make him pay. "Did you give the man a chance, or the others?!" Lincoln grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up and held him up high. "ANSWER ME!" the light from the moon shone at the thief's face and it felt like Lincoln's heart stopped again.

"No…."

That face.

He knew that face.

From the wrestling place.

 _"...stop that guy, he took my money..."_

 _"...I missed the part where it was my problem..."_

 _"Thanks, kid."_

It was him, the same guy, the guy that he...let go.

Pop-Pop, all those people, they died because of...him.

His hands shaking, Lincoln raised a fist but saw the terrified look on his face.

Is this really justice?

Minutes later, police were tipped off about the warehouse and as they went inside and were surprise at what they found, their suspect trapped in some webs with his mouth gagged.

* * *

Getting back to his house was quick enough, and once he entered into his bedroom, he quickly changed out of his wrestling get-up and back into his regular clothes, and he collapsed to his knees as he processed what he just realized. The man responsible for innocent lives being lost, for giving Pop-Pop a fate worse than death, who caused so much pain for his family was the same man who robbed the fight promoter from before, the same guy he let get away. The gravity of it all hit harder than any of Lynn's balls, and the boy grabbed both sides of his face as tears began to leak from his eyes. He now blamed someone else for all of it.

Himself.

 _"I let him go..."_ he mentally realized. _"Pop-Pop would never have gotten shot, those people would never have died...if I had just done something..."_ With a shout, Lincoln smashed his face to the ground. "It's my fault...!" he began to weep. "I could've stopped him, but I couldn't and for what? Just to spite that promoter? Pop-Pop..." his eyes shut as he began to sob.

Outside, Luna exited the bathroom and heard something from her only brother's room. "Linc...?" she opened it slightly to see the boy on the ground and heard him choke a sob. "Baby bro?" she knelt down and moved her hand towards him and he instantly embraced her, wrapping his arms around her as he continued to weep. The rocker returned the hug, and soothed his back with rubs. "It's alright, Linc, it's alright."

This got the attention from the other sisters and the parents and it wasn't long until they too went inside the room and they all hugged each other for this was a time when every Loud needed to be there for each other.

* * *

Lincoln needed time to clear his head.

So he spent the next day, sitting alone at the park, with all that's been happening lately, he needed to collect the thoughts. The cops informed his family about the shooter getting caught and got served 25 to life as his sentence, at least now he'll be too busy rotting away in a prison cell to shoot anyone else today. Still...that didn't erase the guilt and self-loathing that has enveloped Lincoln, the poor kid was placing a lot of the blame on his shoulders for all that's happened. In his mind, if he hadn't been so spiteful, then maybe he'd be scheduling another visit to the nursery home and not the hospital nowadays, and no one else would've lost someone.

"Hey there, kiddo."

Lincoln was snapped out of his musings when he saw a familiar face next to him. "Mr. Lee?"

Stan Lee, the vendor from before and old friend of his grandfather looked to him with sympathetic eyes as he sat down next to him. "Couldn't help but notice you look a little down. I, uh, heard about what happened to Al." he shook his head. "Darn shame. I can tell you right now that he's the last person who deserved that."

The kid shifted his gaze downward. "No argument here."

"How you holding up?"

Linc wanted to say he was doing okay, but he didn't feel like lying. "Honestly, terrible."

Stan nodded in understanding. "Yeah, can't say I blame ya. But hey, I've known your gramps a long time and all I can say is that Al's always been a fighter, the fact that he's still alive says a lot about how stubborn he is about not kicking the bucket. Still, can hardly call his current state an improvement."

"Neither can I." both stayed silent for a moment, until Lincoln spoke up again. "They caught the guy. Last night, they managed to bring him in."

"Heard about that, they found him trapped in some webs." Stan chuckled. "Heh, I don't know about you, but some spider-person webbing up scumbags, it sounds a little far fetched but also has potential. Surprised no one's thought of it before." the elder noticed that the kid was still down in the dumps and out of respect for his old friend, Stan found the need to give the boy a pick-me-up. "Look, I know things are bad right now, but it only gets worse if you dwell on it so much. The best thing for you to do is to move forward, otherwise, neither you or your family can recover from this. Trust me, I should know." he formed a somber expression. "When my wife, Joan, passed away last year, can't say I was any better than you. In fact, I didn't if I could go on with my life without her, we were together for as long as I can remember. She was one of a kind."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Appreciate it. But, you know what? If Joan were still there, she would've kicked my ass for being such a downer, and I wouldn't blame her because I reminded myself that I'm not completely alone, I got my daughter, who lives upstate, likes to visit from time to time." he smiled fondly. "Like you, you still got friends and family who care about ya. And you know what else? Albert always told me how much potential he saw in you, how he knew that you were capable of a lot of good, that people like you are capable of great power-"

"-that also comes with great responsibility." Lincoln finished, touched that Pop-Pop had such a high regard for him.

"I see he already shared that philosophy with ya. Wise words to live by." Stan Lee got up and began to walk away, while still talking to the kid. "Never forget them kid and more importantly, treasure the people who are still in your life, they can be your reason for going."

Lincoln considered each word spouted from Stan Lee. He was right, he still had his sisters, his parents, all his friends from school and then there were his great powers. In the beginning, he thought he could make money off them as a show of responsibility, but now he knows the truth, he knew what he truly needed to do with them. "Mr. Lee. Thanks."

"Anytime, pal. You ever need a good talk, I'll always be here." Stan Lee assured the boy before walking off to his next venture, whatever it may be.

The sole Loud brother rose up from the bench with a new sense of determination coursing through his veins and gained an expression of it as well.

* * *

At the dead of night, a local shopkeeper was counting up the money she made today with her two kids, a son and daughter close to her as they worked part time there. But then, a brick was thrown and broke the windows, the door was busted open and several armed thugs burst in, causing the daughter to shout in fright and her brother to shield her as the guys aimed their guns. "Mrs. Fuller, you're late on your payment, we can't protect ya if you won't cough up what's been owed."

"Please, just let my children go." the woman begged.

"Can't let any squealers." the leader of this gang smirked but was then pulled out all of a sudden, surprising everyone else.

"What the hell?!"

"Axel!"

The thugs went out to investigate while leaving one behind to keep an eye on the innocents and they all saw their leader being webbed to the wall and that's when it happened. He moved like lightning, slipping past them and swiped his foot against two of them from underneath, making them fall down, and he did a series of backflips to avoid the gun fire that was shot at him. He shot out two web lines that connected to the arms of a couple of thugs and pulled so that they could hit themselves in the face with their own guns. He quickly leapt high into a lamppost and shot out a web at the last one's chest and pulled him up, encasing in web-like cocoon and left him to hang.

"Who's out there!" the last guy emerged from the store and the interloper landed down behind him, the thug turned around but he was aiming to high, not expecting him to be so short and had zero time to avoid a swift punch to the gut, followed by a kick upside his chin that knocked him out cold. The family warily looked outside to see each of them incapacitated and the one responsible was crouching on a car, he looked like a kid himself, but it was what he was wearing that made him stand out. A full bodysuit that was colored red and blue, covered in web patters, a giant red spider was plastered on the back while smaller black spider was on the chest,

Their mysterious savior faced them with what looked like white lenses on his mask. "Who are you?" the girl whispered.

He stayed silent for a moment, before giving his answer. "Spider-Man." he shot another web from his wrist and swung away, while leaving behind an astonished family.

No one knew it, yet, but this was a debut of someone...spectacular.

* * *

 **Excelsior, True Believers.**

 **'Nuff said.**

 **Stanley "Stan Lee" Martin Lieber**

 **1922-2018**

 **RIP**


End file.
